some
by joshudarso
Summary: it seems like we're lovers but not. What are we? a KaiHun fic. BoysLove, RnR baby :)


Title : some  
Cast : Kaihun &amp; other

Genre : school-life, romance, etc

* * *

"hoy, kim jongin! Kembali kau!" segerombolan preman berlari mengejar sosok laki-laki berseragam yang tengah membawa sesuatu. Ia menghela nafas, setelah berhasil meloncati pagar tembok tinggi yang menjadi penghalang daerah komplotan kekuasaan genk itu. ia terus berlari sambil menyandang tas ransel hitamnya, namun suara besar dan lantang menginterupsi untuk menoleh kearah belakang, ah sial ternyata mereka masih mengejarnya!

Ayolah, hanya benda sepele yang mungkin mereka bisa membelinya kembali. Lagipula mereka teman, kenapa harus dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Curang sekali.

"YA! Brengsek, kau bisa mengambil apapun namun tidak dengan itu!" seru lelaki bertubuh besar itu yang masih bersusah payah memanjat tembok tinggi itu.

"KAU BISA DALAM MASALAH BESAR BOCAH!" seru lelaki satunya lagi yang telah berhasil meloncati tembok tinggi itu namun malah terjatuh dengan cara memalukan.

Beberapa preman itu masih mengejarnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Benar-benar, bocah yang bernama Kim jongin kuat sekali seperti kuda, jika ia mengikuti lomba berlari, mereka yakin dia juaranya.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu tertawa kecil, "tenang saja! Percaya padaku brad!"

Langkahnya semakin jauh hingga ia meloncati tembok pagar untuk yang ke 5 kalinya yang berakhir pada rumah besar milik orang lain. Ia bersandar pada tembok seraya mengatur nafasnya, peluhnya kini bercucuran membasahi kening hingga membuat rambutnya basah. Ia melepas dasi yang tersemat pada kerahnya,lalu membuka kancing atasnya, menaik turunkan kerahnya kepanasan. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, meskipun ia harus kembali lagi mengambil motor yang masih terparkir di markasnya. Lebih tepatnya markas preman. Mungkin ia bisa mengambil kembali saat mereka tidak disana.

"eh, jongin?"

Baru saja ia akan meninggalkan tempat itu, suara lembut menginterupsi langkahnya. Ia berbalik, terlonjak kaget mendapati sosok lelaki dengan rambut brunette itu membuka jendela kaca. Kemudian kepalanya menyembul keluar.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"E-eh sehun? kenapa kau disini?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "ini rumahku, bodoh"

"heheh... aku—hanya mampir" Tanpa berfikir panjang ia beringsut naik jendela yang sehun buka, sehun reflek mundur, mendelik pada jongin yang asal masuk lewat jendela, "yayaya kim jongin!"

sudah kebiasaan sih jongin masuk seenaknya ke jendela sehun, apalagi jendela kamarnya. Sudah seperti pangeran yang datang menjemput rapunzel bukan? Tapi ini ruang tengah, kalau ibu atau ayahnya kaget melihatnya bagaimana hfft. Nanti dia disangka maling.

"panas sekali, aku numpang mandi ya" jongin berjalan menuju kamar sehun tanpa aba-aba. Lelaki bersurai brunette itu menghela nafas, kemudian ia mengikuti jongin menuju kamar yang berada di lantai atas. Tiba-tiba langkah jongin berhenti saat wanita paruh baya berjalan kearahnya sembari membawa beberapa bunga segar yang pasti akan di taruh dalam vas. Sehun yang berada di belakang jongin mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya menabrak punggung kokoh itu.

"jongin?"

"annyeong omonim, ah—kau cantik seperti biasanya" gombal jongin.

Sang anak memutar bola matanya malas, ugh kebiasaan sehun memang tak pernah hilang tapi itulah yang menurut orang-orang menggemaskan. Dan jangan lupakan kebiasaan jongin juga yang selalu memuji ibunya ketika bertemu, bahkan terlalu baik hingga nyonya oh ingin sekali menjadikan jongin sebagai anaknya, dan melupakan anak kandung sendiri, hiks.

Nyonya oh tersenyum, "aigo, kau memang yang terbaik, apa jonginnie sudah makan? Kau tampak lelah sekali?" raut wajah cantik itu menjadi khawatir seraya menyentuh pipi jongin. Lelaki itu tersenyum tampan, membuat nyonya oh terjerat untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Pesona kim jongin memang kuat sekali, entah dikalangan tua maupun muda. Sial.

"dia baru akan mandi, dan segera pergi dari sini umma" celetuk sehun datar. Nyonya oh terkekeh, sehun memang bermulut tajam dan manis secara bersamaan. "baiklah, sesudah ini turun kebawah untuk menghabiskan makan malam kalian oke?" jongin tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, "siap!" kemudian meneruskan langkahnya sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada leher sehun dengan erat seperti mencekik.

"ayo kita mandi" ajaknya. sehun mengap-mengap ia berusaha melepas lengan jongin dari lehernya, wajahnya kini menempel pada dada jongin. Ugh. Seragamnya basah keringat, ia habis ngapain sih sebenarnya.

"ya! Lepaskan tanganmu bodoh! Lagipula aku sudah mandi!"

Jongin tampak tak peduli, ia membuka pintu kamar sehun masih dengan rangkulan erat pada leher sehun yang sepertinya sudah sekarat.

"ughh, ya! Brengsek! Lepaskan, dasar bau!" sehun memukuli lengan kekar itu. Tetapi malah tangan sudah tidak kuat lagi memukuli jongin.

Lelaki itu melepaskan lengannya tiba-tiba, sehun memegangi lehernya seraya mejatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang, "hosh hosh... kau mau membunuhku!?"

"boleh juga" jawabnya, ia mulai membuka kancing seragamnya.

Bocah albino itu menggeram tak tertahan, "aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu!"

Jongin tertawa kecil seraya membuka singlet hitamnya setelah melepaskan baju seragamnya, "kau tahu, sebelum membunuhku kau harus bercinta denganku terlebih dulu"

**BUAKKK **

Dengan tega sehun menendang perut jongin hingga tersungkur ke lantai, "iissh mesum brengsek kurang ajar!"

Jongin mengaduh kesakitan, memegangi perut serta bokongnya, "aishh appo..."

lelaki yang kini shirtless hendak bangun, namun sehun menginjak perutnya membuat jongin mengaduh kesakitan dan terbaring lagi. " dan sekali lagi kau melepas bajumu sembarangan disini aku tidak segan membunuhmu" sehun melengos pergi sambil membawa beberapa komik yang ia bawa dari rak bukunya.

"iya sayang~"jongin tersenyum bodoh.

**BUAKKK**

Sebuah buku melayang pada kepala jongin. Yah, biarkan ingatannya hilang bersama otak mesumnya yang bejat, sehun harap begitu.

xxx

selesai bershower ria, jongin membuka tasnya. Mengambil plastik hitam yang ia curi dari lemari markasnya. Ia tidak menyangka mereka menyimpan benda seperti ini. Daridulu ia memang ingin sekali mencoba tablet-tablet putih itu, dan beberapa alat suntik, apa rasanya nikmat? Ia bahkan tak peduli pada masa lalunya.

"Jongin-ah! Ayo makan"

lelaki itu buru-buru meletakan tasnya pada meja belajar itu, kemudian mengambil kaos dari lemari lalu memakainya. Ia memaksa menarik kaos itu pada badannya, sempit sekali sih. ck apa badan sehun sekurus itu, oh ralat, selangsing itu? jika sehun mendengar mungkin sudah mengamuk.

**Kreet  
**  
muncul lelaki berkulit putih masuk dari balik pintu.

"kau lama sekali"ujarnya sembari mengambil beberapa catatan pada meja yang jongin tau itu buku matematika. Sehun mengernyit menatap posisi tangan jongin tak lepas dari ujung kaos milik sehun yang kesempitan. "bisa bantu aku?"

"apa aku seperti ibumu yang memakaikan bajumu setelah mandi?"

"yeah kurasa"

sehun mencibir, ia menghadap jongin memposisikan kedua tangan miliknya menarik ujung kaos jongin,menarik –narik kaos bagian punggung itu, seakan kedua tangan itu memeluk pinggang jongin. ia mendongak menatap wajah jongin. Kedua mata itu kini saling sesaat. Pipi sehun memanas, ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kelain arah. Jongin terkekeh.

"kenapa baru pulang? melatih dance hingga larut sore?"tanya sehun mencairkan suasana canggung.

"tidak, ada urusan tadi" suara rendah dalam jarak sedekat itu membuat sehun gemetar.

"bersama anak-anak nakal itu?" well, seluruh sekolah mungkin sudah tau jongin suka berteman dengan preman sekolah, namun tidak banyak yang tahu markas itu tersembunyi.

Sreet.

Terpasang juga.

"kau yakin lemari sebesar ini tidak ada baju untuk seukuranmu?" sehun mendengus. Ia merasa malu juga dengan apa yang mereka lakukan barusan. Bisep milik jongin terlihat membentuk saat memakai pakaiannya, tubuhnya perfect sekali! Ugh, blushing lagi kan oh sehun.

Jongin merenggangkan otot-ototnya, kemudian menatap wajahnya sekilas di cermin, "aku yakin semuanya sama. Ayo turun"

**Kreet**

Tiba-tiba sesosok namja menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar sehun, ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan keberadaan orang asing berkulit tan dalam kamar itu. sesaat bola matanya terhenti pada lelaki kurus dengan kaos oblong yang melekat pada tubuhnya, ia menurunkan kacamata hitamnya.

"S-sehun? Sehunnie? AIGO!" teriaknya, kemudian berlari mendorong jongin yang akan berjalan keluar pintu. Tubuh tinggi itu memeluk tubuh sehun, sedikit mengangkatnya tinggi demi mengeluarkan rasa rindu yang memuncak. Lihatlah, sehun kini sudah bertumbuh tinggi, tampan dan dengan ekspresi yang masih sama seperti dulu.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Otaknya memutar mengingat lelaki dengan dandy style yang berada di depannya. Ohmygod, tunggu—bukankah dia?

"Luhan hyung?"

Yep. Lelaki itu mengangguk mantap, kemudian mengacak surai brunette itu gemas. Sudah berapa lama ya kira-kira mereka tidak bertemu? Sehun ingat sekali sewaktu ia masih di sekolah dasar. luhan sering mengajaknya bermain bola, membantunya mengerjakan pr, menghiburnya setika sedang sedih, dan oh—! Ia ingat sekali kata yang sering diucapkan hyungnya itu,

"_aku akan melindungi sehunnie sampai kapanpun!"_

haha.

Cheesy sekali.

Tapi demi tuhan, sehun tak akan melupakan itu.

Dulu ia sempat membencinya karena tiba-tiba saja luhan menghilang entah kemana. Berhari-hari ia menunggu hasilnya selalu kosong. Hingga pada saat itu ibunya berkata bahwa tetangganya itu pindah ke beijing.

Luhan hyung, ya?

"_Beijing tempat yang sangat indah, sehun"_

Sehun kecil tahu mengapa luhan pergi kesana.

sehun tidak boleh egois kan? Sehun tiap hari bertemu dengan ayah ibunya di rumah, namun luhan hyung hanya bisa merindukan orangtuanya di beijing. Luhan hanya bisa bermanja-manja dengan sang paman. Luhan hanya bisa mendengarkan suara orangtuanya via telpon, luhan tidak bisa merengek minta dibelikan macam-macam. Pamannya yang super sibuk tidak akan mungkin mengabulkan semua permintaannya bukan.

Namun sehun tetap saja menangisi luhan hyung. Ia benci luhan hyung.

Sehun menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman, memeluk kembali tubuh itu "kemana saja huh" gumamnya lirih seperti ingin menangis.

Luhan tersenyum membalas pelukannya, "aku pikir seoul lebih menyenangkan"

"tentu saja bodoh!"

"pekerjaan membawaku kesini"

Sehun membulatkan matanya,"benarkah?"

"kau tidak perlu menangisiku setiap hari"

"YA!"

"—Ehemm"

Suara dehaman itu mengganggu kegiatan kakak adik yang sedang melepaskan rindu. Dua orang itu menoleh kearah jongin bersamaan, sebenarnya jongin tidak mau mengganggu sih. Hanya kesal saat didorong luhan dengan tiba-tiba, hingga dahinya menabrak tembok dengan keras. Mau mengaduh kesakitan tapi takut mengganggu kegiatan reuni mereka berdua. Kalo soal sehun yang memukulinya, ia sudah kebal. habisnya salah berbicara saja langsung babak belur.

"ehmm...bisakah kita lanjutkan dibawah? Omonim dan abonim sudah menunggu"

"baiklah, ayo" luhan merangkul leher sehun, sesekali tangannya mengusak rambut itu. keduanya tersenyum bersama. Persahabatan yang indah~ ah, benarkah hanya sahabat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dulu

Review juseyoo0o :*


End file.
